The objective of the program is to improve clinical longevity of endosseous dental implant systems. This will be accomplished through treatment of alumina and titanium dental implants with a unique HA coating process that produces thin, highly adherent, polycrystalline HA films at room temperature. The HA process involves ion beam and electron-plasma techniques which are used to integrate coating with substrate. Animal in- vivo studies of HA coated dental implants will be conducted to clinically and histologically evaluate the effect of the HA coating on bone and soft tissues that interface the implant root portion, and on tissue healing and implant functional stages. Evaluation of coating bond strength, crystallography, integrity and durability will also be done, as well as investigation of several alternative analytical techniques for determination of coating structure and crystallography for quality control. HA is the most biocompatible material known, and treatment of alumina and titanium dental implants should improve clinical longevity rates. Ion beam and electron-plasma coated implants should stabilize faster in biological systems, promote shorter healing periods, and allow rapid restoration of the dental apparatus to a fully functional physiological state. Future applications include use of HA coating technologies on high structural strength titanium alloy endosseous dental implants and subperiosteal implants.